Five Times Kyd Kissed Billy and the One Time Billy Kissed Back
by gaybaconprincess
Summary: Billy doesn't care about love much in the HIVE Academy. Everyone is the same and no one can be trusted. But a bottle of fate and one strangely innocent transfer student later, and Billy Numerous may not have a choice.
1. On A Dare

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Hi so this is an apology of sorts for my first ever story about these two. It's a christmas fic I made sometime last year that I never finished. I am planning on finishing it, but until December rolls around you can have this. This was actually really fun to write. I love writing for my boys when they're tiny tots roaming the HIVE.]

The first time Kyd kissed Billy Numerous was when they were both just children trapped in the HIVE Academy, and Billy was _sure_ it was some form of bullying. Billy had already been friends with Angel and See-More for years before their group adopted Kyd Wykkyd, so Billy wasn't entirely familiar with the strange boy just yet.

After all, it seemed like even Brother Blood seemed to be afraid of him.

No one knew where he came from or even what his name was. All anyone knew is that he was a 'transfer' student, though that was obviously a cover-up. No one just _transferred_ into HIVE Academy. You were kidnapped, your family disowned you or they attempt to murder you, or Brother Blood made you attempt to murder them, there was an enormous list. There was an equally giant list as to why Kyd Wykkyd's sudden _appearance_ three months ago just didn't add up. Blood never let in students who were older than nine, and yet here Kyd Wykkyd was, eleven years old at the least.

Billy had attempted to gather information on the boy himself, but it was no use. No one knew _anything_. Not even the teachers seemed to understand him very well. He never spoke except for low murmurs and shy whispers to Angel, his apparent best friend that he stuck to like glue. He dressed...funny, to say the least. When Billy was first introduced to the HIVE he looked a little strange too, what with the southern style and all, but Kyd was just something else. He had a ratty, half torn white cape that was more or less just tied around his neck. His usual wardrobe either consisted of a black hoodie or a black tank top and shorts. He looked funny. He had large pointed ears and red eyes, beneath the huge fluff of hair that hid most of his face, and the student body had already come up with theories on the strange loner. Vampire, alien, demon, ghost, the theories on what exactly Kyd Wykkyd _was_ seemed to be endless. Billy also noticed that Kyd seemed to pop up out of nowhere. He wouldn't be there and then you'd turn around and suddenly he was. He seemed to just appear behind Angel sometimes.

From what Billy had gotten from Angel, Kyd was also a little...disabled in the speech department. Angel refused to reveal any information on Kyd except for what was necessary, insisting that he would open up to people when he was ready. Angel did let on that Kyd didn't have the best childhood, though none of them did. At least Billy was able to spell his own name. Kyd had to sound out even the most basic words as if he'd never really gotten the chance to have conversation before. It was painstakingly terrible watching Kyd suffer through the process of sounding out 'William Strayer'. His voice was small and wispy, too girly for a boy's according to most of the students. Whenever someone attempted to bully him however, he just...disappeared. Just like he always did. The students at the HIVE were merciless, calling Kyd 'vampire', 'retard', 'special needs', and every other name they could think of. Kyd, of course, couldn't say anything back. He just whimpered and waiting for tears to brim his eyes, and when they did he was gone with a flick of his cape.

Billy wanted to just forget about Kyd and let the boy melt back into the dangerous crowd of students at the HIVE, but it was hard when he was constantly hugging onto Angel's legs when she tried to talk to Billy. He was like a child, and Angel had more or less taken on the role of his big sister. For god's sake - he tripped on his cape almost every ten steps! Kyd was the weak one of their group, and he would do nothing but bring the rest of them down. It was simple laws of nature.

Billy didn't know anything about Kyd except that he was bound to grow up and be just like every other villain at the academy, no exceptions. Billy honestly didn't care at all about Kyd. If he got beat up, good riddance. One less bug to annoy their group.

The day Angel yanked Billy into her room by his arm is the day it all went downhill.

Angel's room was...different than everyone else's. Every student was allowed to decorate their half of the room, sharing with a roommate, and Angel had always been the odd one out at the academy. Her room was decorated with pink christmas lights and polaroid pictures and lava lamps - it was pretty, in a weird, girl way.

Once Angel yanked Billy in, he saw that See-More and Kyd Wykkyd were there as well. Angel's roommate had been Kyd Wykkyd since he'd transferred, and not one thing on his side of the room was decorated. His bed didn't even look slept on. While See-More was just as interested to see what Angel had to say, Kyd was sitting cross legged on her bed, his back toward the group of three junior villains. He seemed to be completely enamored by a rubix cube that Angel had gotten a few weeks ago. He was eyeing it suspiciously and yet with a look of wonder and curiosity, and he looked almost scared to touch it.

When Angel had finished talking about her plan, Billy was more than a little worried.

Brother Blood had left on private business for the next two days, meaning that classes were cancelled and all doors were to be locked for every room in the school. Angel proposed that they all hide in her room so that they could have a sleepover.

Cool, fine, Billy liked sleepovers.

Billy did not like sleepover _games_.

"This is _dumb_." Billy groaned, laying on his back and ruining the terrible, misshapen circle that See-More and Angel formed - all with a centerpiece of a bottle that would be spun.

"I'm sorry, would you rather stay locked in your room all by yourself, with the bumps in the night?" Angel asked with a smart attitude, reminding Billy of the time he snuck out of his own room in fear to stay with Angel for the night.

"Well...there are only three of us. It's no fun with only three people, no surprises." Billy said through his thick southern drawl, adjusting his dollar store shades.

"Kyd!" Angel called, causing the ebony haired boy's ears to perk up like a cat's. Billy could feel the dread settling in his stomach already.

"Dude, cool!" See-More said as Kyd trodded over with the rapidly finished rubix cube in his hands. Billy made a mental note that he wasn't stupid, just held back by a language barrier.

"Spin the bottle!" Angel sang, shoving Kyd in the arm and nearly tossing him backward in the process, looking guilty as she was reminded that Kyd was also malnourished, and was much lighter than the other boys his age. She held the stark memory of being able to count his ribs close to her mind, gritting her teeth at the reminder.

Kyd reached over to the bottle and spun it begrudgingly, not too excited to participate in games with so many people.

He spun the bottle and all three children held their breath.

And Billy suddenly hated Kyd Wykkyd at least ten times more as the bottle came to a hold right in front of him.

Billy looked up with a glare, melting immediately when he was reminded that Kyd wasn't going to glare back - he wasn't a monster like every other boy here. Billy looked up expecting a mirror of his glare to see Kyd with his heart in his throat, completely petrified. His skin looked even paler than normal, and his breathing was shallow and ragged.

"...W...W-hat…?" Kyd sounded out to Angel nervously after gulping down his nerves.

"Well...you kiss him!" Angel said with a large smirk to rival See-More's.

"K...Kiss?" Kyd practically shrieked in fear, his face beet red.

"Aw, man. Am I that unattractive?" Billy joked with a chuckle, trying to lighten Kyd's fears and succeeding to a small extent. Kyd wasn't staring in fear anymore, at least. He was actually...smiling. Kind of. More of a half smile, really.

Billy wanted to say more, but it seemed Kyd just wanted to get over with it. Billy felt kind of bad for him. That was a first. Billy didn't feel bad for anyone except Billy, you weren't supposed to in the HIVE. Before Billy could apologize for Angel's pushiness, Kyd had already leaned over and pressed his lips to Billy in a chaste, inexperienced kiss.

It suddenly hit Billy that...this was his first kiss.

It also hit Billy that he didn't actually mind it all that much.

Did that make him gay? Was he gay? Was he going to be picked on and beaten up for the rest of his life? For once Billy actually regretted his short sightedness.

Kyd pulled away and Billy felt...weird. A good weird, if that made any sense. Billy felt like he couldn't breathe because of how intensely Kyd was staring him down, but Billy also didn't want to look away - or maybe he didn't have the power to. Billy's hands were sweaty and he felt his shoulders shiver in nervousness. Kyd didn't look much better off. His eyes were blown wide and Billy suddenly realized that they weren't the devil's red, they were actually a murky crimson color, like a faded velvet scarf. Now, though, Kyd's chest didn't heave with breaths. In fact, Billy was worried he wasn't breathing at all.

Billy reached over to touch Kyd on the shoulder, a sad attempt at comfort or some way to break the ice, though he never got so far.

"Hey, are you o-" Billy started, only for Kyd to _bolt_. Kyd didn't even turn to give a second glance to Billy, all Billy saw was his face scrunched up and small tears pricking his eyes before he scurried himself out of the door and ran full speed down the hall as fast as he could. He didn't even think to just disappear like Billy had seen him do before.

Billy was quick to follow behind, not paying mind to his friend's bewilderment at the fact they managed to actually trick both boys into thinking Angel would _make_ them kiss.

Billy ran and ran, but Kyd had more stamina. Billy was older and faster, but Kyd was pumped up with fear and shame and hate and adrenaline and angry confusion all at once. Finally, after one last slip of Kyd's cape around a corner, Billy fell to his knees to catch his breath. He'd be able to make it back to Angel's before the doors locked, but what about Kyd?

Why did Billy care? Kyd just bolted out on all of them without a word, Billy shouldn't care, he hadn't before.

But now he did.

The new kid at HIVE Academy had suddenly become much more intriguing, and Billy was determined to figure him out first.

Unconsciously as he walked down the hall back to Angel's, Billy found the taste of peppermint and chocolate on his lips.

[I like to think that Billy was more or less a lawful neutral bully to Kyd until he got used to him. Also Kyd being a crybaby when he firsts enters the HIVE is...the best. I don't know why I like the idea that he cries really easily so much but? It's so fulfilling. Read and Review!]


	2. On The Cheek

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. This is? So fun to write? Have this.]

The second kiss happened almost two full years later, after Billy had well been acquaintanced with Kyd Wykkyd. Billy was fifteen and Kyd Wykkyd was fourteen. By this time in the academy, they were both completely convinced they were full fledged adults - or, at least Billy did - despite them both still being very much small children scurrying among the leviathanic villains that roamed the HIVE.

After the incident with the kiss, Billy dumbed it down to just being paranoid. He was Billy Numerous, he was a high class villain training at HIVE Academy, and he was very much _not_ gay. He'd also managed to grow infinitely closer with Kyd Wykkyd. He'd nearly completely completed his research project on the strange boy that popped in out of nowhere.

Kyd Wykkyd's name was Elliot-...Elliot something. Elliot didn't really know his last name either. He seemed to really like the word 'knight' however, and kind of adopted it as his last name. Billy didn't know much about Elliot's past or how he got into the HIVE, but Elliot knew even less. Over the years Elliot had managed to get over his malnutrition and morph into a semi-okay diet. After some experimentation, Angel and See-More managed to come to the conclusion that Elliot either wasn't human or wasn't biologically correct, considering his diet. He tried to eat the cafeteria food that everyone else did, really, but it seemed to deplete what little energy he had even worse. When he ate things...not so savory, he was revitalized like normal food would do for a normal person.

And so, Kyd Wykkyd _literally_ ate trash. Trash and strange chunks of meat that Angel smuggled into the Academy because they were Kyd's favorite. Billy swore he once saw Elliot chewing on a soda can like it was a fruit roll-up.

While Billy's research seemed far from complete to most, Billy was perfectly content with it. He didn't know about where Kyd came from or who he was before the academy, but he knew enough.

Billy knew that Kyd Wykkyd trusted him enough to call him friend. He also knew that Elliot trusted him enough to even give him his real name, something nearly forbidden in the HIVE Academy. Billy knew that Kyd Wykkyd's favorite color was a light, girlish lavender instead of the stark and mysterious indigo he normally wore. Kyd's favorite movie was _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_. His favorite food to eat was raw steak. Kyd also loved comic books, and his favorite characters were Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. Kyd also loved art. He wasn't very good at it, but he loved it anyway. Kyd also loved to sneak up and scare people when they weren't expecting it. Though it was pretty hard to scare someone when you were the shortest fourteen year old at the academy.

Billy also saw that Kyd Wykkyd _loved_ to learn.

Kyd passed every single class in the Academy with straight A's, though that didn't do much when more than half of your grade depended on how intimidating you were or how well you held up in a fight. He didn't even have to be interested in the subject, he just loved to learn about everything. He especially loved learning about diseases, mainly mental ones, and he loved reading and studying about far off places that he would probably never get to see in person. Of course, Angel didn't have the heart to tell him that. So she and Billy let Kyd daydream about India and France and Markovia. Kyd also managed to get past his speech disorder, though he had an intimidating case of dyslexia which held him back in many classes. It seemed that if he really wanted to read, however, that he would read. He would fight his way through the words, not stopping until he passed out from exhaustion. He didn't have to sound out words anymore, but he did still keep his wispy, hoarse, whispering voice from before.

Billy came to terms with the fact that Kyd Wykkyd had planted roots to a permanent spot in their little group and he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Strangely, Billy was okay with that idea. Kyd was actually pretty fun to hang out with once you got past the shyness and the knee jerk reaction to punch anything he didn't understand.

Billy also came to terms with the fact that Kyd Wykkyd was his best friend - _not_ his crush of the week. Kyd was probably straight like Billy anyway, he hung out with a lot of guys, just like any straight boy would. He also commented to Angel a lot about girls, and Angel usually laughed, so maybe Kyd had a crush on one of the girls in their classes.

Kyd had forgotten all about their first kiss - _Billy's_ first kiss - and Billy should too. Everyone had an awkward first kiss, and Billy should be thankful it was with one of his friends and not someone even worse.

But Kyd had gotten sick. _Bad_ sick. And no one knew what to do or even if he was dying or not - and so Billy forgot about his dumb heart and dropped everything to go and skip class with him and take care of him in his dorm.

Since they'd graduated from the lower class, they'd all gotten their own rooms and no longer had to share with each other, meaning Elliot's room just screamed Elliot. His room was darker than usual because Elliot demanded the light be put out because it was hurting his eyes, and there were clothes and bedsheets and comic books tossed all over the room. It was a complete mess.

Billy didn't mind all that much. He just stayed where he was, cross legged and leaning on the side of Elliot's bed as a stolen TV faded in between static and an old rerun of a Marvel show. Billy would look down at where Elliot had his pale head resting in Billy's lap and Billy would furrow his eyebrows, the only sign he let himself show that he really was worried about his friend.

Emotion was weakness. Sympathy and compassion were downfall. It had to be. That was what the teachers at the HIVE told them, and so it had to be true. But Billy couldn't find it in himself to care. All he cared about was whether or not Elliot lived.

Brother Blood didn't care if Elliot died - none of the teachers or students did either. Elliot had begged Billy to lie to Angel and See-More and tell them that Kyd was just out on some secret mission from Blood so that they wouldn't worry. Billy certainly didn't know what to do, he'd never come across someone this sick before.

Except for his Momma.

Billy's Momma had been like this, and she died four days later.

Today was day three, and Elliot looked worse than ever.

Elliot was paler than he should've been. Where his skin was normally a pale blue-ish color - something only Billy ever cared to point out when kids said that Elliot looked like a corpse without the romanticism - it was now just a murky, dead, teacher's chalk white. He'd been coughing up blood for the past two days, and napkins dripping the cursed crimson bile was scattered all around them both. Every time Elliot coughed Billy nearly had to make Kyd use a napkin because he couldn't stand to look at the red terror that dripped down his chin carelessly after each session of coughing and heaving for breath. Elliot's ears had constantly been drooping - a sign Billy had learned to look out for when Elliot was feelings something but didn't want to burden anyone - even when Elliot tried to force himself to be happy. Elliot constantly cramped up and the only thing he could do to make himself feel better was to curl up in a ball and lay his head in Billy's lap - their exact situation now - and let Billy pet his hair as he whimpered and let silent tears fall down his face as he gripped at his stomach and screaming in his head for it to stop.

Billy felt helpless, he felt like he were a child again with his mother, screaming and crying at her bedside because he couldn't do anything. He didn't want his mother to die again - he didn't want his best friend to die. If Elliot died Billy would just go back to being numb and broken and not caring about anything.

"...Will…" Came a hoarse whisper, yanking Billy from his worried thoughts and making him suddenly realize he'd been staring at a black screen for quite a white, not even noticing that the TV had turned itself off several minutes ago.

"...Don't cry." Elliot said in a groggy voice that was milled down with sickness, only serving to remind Billy again of what was happening. Billy hadn't even realized he was crying - maybe he was already becoming numb again.

Elliot smiled as he reassured Billy, "I'll be fi-", only to interrupt himself with another fit of coughing and blood.

Billy suddenly reached over for the TV remote and switched the TV's channels, resulting in a bewildered look from a now calming down Elliot as a familiar tune played through the empty room that reeked of oncoming dilemma.

"You hate the Batman animated series." Elliot stated as he looked emptily at the man in black.

"Yeah, but you like it." Billy replied, his still wet eyes hidden behind his shades that he kept insecurely fixing.

"...But wouldn't you-"

"Just shut up so I don't have to hear your stupid voice, Knight." Billy said, hoping to shut off the conversation so Billy wouldn't have to hear the death in Elliot's throat.

Billy closed his eyes, lost to thought.

Billy opened them when Elliot's still very sick and delirious self had lain his lips softly against Billy's cheek, warm and alive compared to his sickly skin.

"Thanks, William." Elliot said as he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep again.

Delirious. Elliot was delirious and Billy was very much not gay and this kiss _definitely_ didn't count because Elliot would probably die in the morning anyway.

Billy rubbed a forearm on his cheek, and suddenly the faint smell of peppermint overcame that of death.

[The HIVE messed these kids up, someone give them a hug. Read and Review!]


	3. On The Ear

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Posting two in one day because I felt to urge to write and then lost it within fifteen minutes. This is kinda short compared to the other chapters, but oh well.]

The next kiss happened only one year later, when Kyd had finally hit fifteen and Billy was sixteen.

Neither were allowed out of the HIVE yet, they were both too young without assigned teams. That didn't stop them from sneaking out, of course.

Elliot's speech impediment was nearly completely forgotten by this time, and he was finally accepted into the student body as just another criminal.

William, personally, hoped that he too could one day forget things as easily as Elliot.

The memory of a delirium induced kiss on Billy's cheek still haunted him. The part that really sucked - Elliot had almost no memory of the time he spent sick after a strange woman in white with a heavy sword had levitated into his room as if she were an angel (or demon, Billy didn't like her eyes, he was _sure_ she was a demon) and injected Elliot with a syringe, making him spring up good as new the next day. It was like nothing happened at all. Maybe Billy should've been happy about that, but the fact that Elliot really didn't remember giving Will a kiss stung just the smallest bit.

By this time, Billy had just given up on trying to convince himself he wasn't gay and that he didn't have the nerdiest, grade school crush on Elliot Knight. Maybe Billy wasn't gay, maybe he was bi or pan or something, but he was definitely far from straight. At least around Kyd Wykkyd. Billy often wondered as he got lost in the nearly invisible shades in Elliot's hair if maybe it was just Elliot. Maybe Billy wasn't the only one having an existential crisis at sixteen because of a strangely adorable boy.

Oh, yes. Billy still remembered those lovely days when the word 'adorable' was the last word that came to mind in place of Kyd Wykkyd, in those days when he could still at least attempt to stifle his feelings. As Billy grew up beside Elliot, he couldn't help but notice the little things that changed about him.

Elliot had gotten taller (William would miss his walking armrest of a best friend forever) and he'd finally gotten rid of the anorexic figure he'd appeared with forever. He'd also gotten braces somewhere along the line. Who on earth could've guessed eating literal trash for years would mess up your teeth (See-More. See-More guessed. See-More bitched and yelled every time he saw Kyd eat because Kyd was his designated best friend and he knew for a fact Kyd would need braces later down the line). Somehow, they made him look even cuter. When Kyd had first gotten the braces, the metal combined with his sharp teeth made for one hell of an attempt at the English language. He'd let his hair grow out as well and started styling it - he normally put it up in a ponytail and now he had three stripes going through his hair vertically and through the ponytail of different colors every month. He'd started wearing what he wanted, not caring for the looks he got from peers. If he wanted to wear purple skinny jeans, those cursed, hellish skinny jeans that gave Billy Numerous crush induced seizures, then he would.

Oh, and Kyd Wykkyd was gay.

That was a thing.

Billy hadn't imploded in joy like he probably would've a few years ago. Sure, Kyd liked guys, but that didn't mean he like Billy. Billy was rude and gross and mean. The way he came out to the entire school was pretty funny though. Instead of dying the three stripes like he normally did, he dyed his entire head in a rainbow of colors during June - something unbelievably distracting in class to an ADHD diagnosed Billy Numerous. At first everyone made fun of him and called him 'clown boy' but when they did and Kyd corrected them, explaining that the colors meant he was gay, none of the students knew what to do. Their taunts didn't affect him, and the few that called him names for being gay simply got uncaring, unfeeling looks until they left him alone. The loud splash of color looked nearly ungodly on most things, but on Elliot it looked pretty okay.

And so, to celebrate his coming out, Billy agreed to help Kyd sneak out to his first concert.

For the past three years, Elliot had been completely obsessed with some generic indie rock band that Billy forgot the name of. Billy had agreed to helping Kyd sneak back into the academy if Kyd were able to practice his teleporting enough to get them both out.

And when Kyd wanted something, he got it.

That was why Billy Numerous was watching as Kyd Wykkyd yelled and poured his heart out with the rest of the crowd to the music, jumping in rhythm and swishing his ponytail around until it was a sad, limped version of itself. Kyd had even had Angel do his makeup like the band for the concert. His glittering light purple eyeshadow and the thick eyeliner that made circular patterns around his crimson eyes suited him, they helped him blend in and stand out all at the same time.

Billy tried, but he really just couldn't get into the music. He wasn't ever into the whiny rock that Elliot was, and Elliot was just as opinionated on Billy destroying his eardrums with the Metallica that fueled his soul on especially terrible days.

Billy was once again ripped out of his mind by Elliot jumping into a hug, wrapping his pale arms around Billy's neck.

"Thank you so much!" Elliot yelled over the screaming and the music, squeezing all of his gratefulness into Billy using a very enthusiastic hug. This was the first time Elliot had ever even been outside of the Academy and it was wonderful. The people, the diversity, the nature and the contrast, the bright lights and splashes of neon color - even the terrible smell of someone sneaking in weed amazed Elliot.

"I can't hear you!" Billy chuckled back loudly, returning Elliot's hug and lifting him off the ground a bit. Elliot _had_ gotten taller, but that didn't make him taller than _Billy_.

"You're the best!" Elliot yelled into Billy's ear over the thumping music and the singer screaming his heart out on stage.

Suddenly, Elliot leaned even closer to Billy's ear and kissed him lightly on his earlobe before dropping himself out of Billy's arms to continue singing with the band.

Honestly, with how light the kiss was, Billy could convince himself it was an accident, an unpurposeful brush of Elliot's lips as he was talking into Billy's ear.

The blush that Billy saw spread on Kyd's own ears when the boy turned away from him to look at the singer told Billy otherwise.

Billy smiled wide and wonderful as he ducked his head until he could force the smile and the blush away, not having time for getting lost in thought and feeling for tonight. He was much too busy getting lost in the firm sway of Elliot's hips to the music to think about insecurities for now. Later, Billy would find that his shirt smelled like faint peppermint candy canes. He could get used to that.

[Bury me in Kyd Wykkyd with braces. Read and Review please!]


End file.
